The Screenshot Games
by maddiegirl56
Summary: It started out as a simple game during the Austin & Ally live chat- see which team can do the most screenshot-worthy thing. But when Ross does something shocking in order to win the game, the livestream may not be the only thing that's crashed. Raura one-shot


**Hey, guys! I wanna tell you a story. So, I was watching Glee Clubs & Glory and Laura was live tweeting. Then someone asked about a live chat and she said they'd try to make it happen. I brushed it off because it's the last week and really, when would they find the time for it? So then the next day school was off so I went to the temple with my church. When I got home, I saw a tweet from our dear friend, Calum Worthy that said something along the lines of 'We're doing a Live Chat but check out Raini or Laura's twitter for details." So I rushed to Raini's twitter to see that they were doing one at 12:30 PST. That's 1:30 my time. It was 1:29. I hurriedly went to my laptop cuz I was on my iPad. and logged onto twitter. But they made me remake my password. So I quickly did that and clicked the link. I could hear them, but I couldn't see them. So I took the laptop to my PC so I could still hear everything and did the same thing. I still couldn't see them, but I could hear them on the PC so I muted the laptop. Eventually I saw them and I watched the livestream and almost cried. It was beautiful. Then, I went on Instagram and saw a girl write an imagine for part of the livestream, and then I got my own idea. And then BOOM this fanfiction was born! The title is awful but I'm really proud of this one-shot. So, yeah. I don't own anything.**

* * *

The cast of _Austin & Ally _was doing a spontaneous live chat, something the fans had been asking for since the beginning of season three. The night before, they had trended _#AustinAllyLiveChat_, and because it was the last week of filming season three, the cast decided to answer the request.

Ross and Calum were currently sharing a strange-looking hug, considering Ross was sitting in front of Calum.

"This is being screenshotted everywhere right now," Raini noted. Everyone nodded.

"Wait, guys, I have an idea!" Ross exclaimed after the hug. "We should team up and have a contest to see who gets screenshotted and posted on Instagram the most. Like, we'll check _#AustinAllyLiveChat _on Instagram tomorrow at, like, noon, and we'll see which team got screenshotted the most. So, we'll have to do screenshot-worthy stuff. And then whichever team loses has to buy the winning team ice cream." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, how should we team up?" Calum asked.

"Me and Laura against you two," Ross said immediately.

"C'mon, at least give us a _chance_," Raini said. Ross smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, I called Laura."

"And I agree. Me and Ross have this in the bag," Laura said, doing a handshake with Ross.

"Fine," Raini said. "Okay, you two go first so Calum and I can plan."

"Kay, so we'll just switch off doing different screenshot stuff?" Laura said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Ross, let's do this."

"Dude, we can get screenshotted a million times just by looking at each other, you know that, right?" he asked the brunette. She nodded. "So all we're gonna do is look at each other and smile for the first round?"

"No, tell me a Laura Joke!" Laura exclaimed. Ross sighed.

"Fine. Where did the man's facial hair go?" the blonde asked.

"Where?" Laura replied.

"I dunno, it disa_beard_!" Ross exclaimed. Laura lost it. Ross watched her laugh and shook his head, but he had a smile on his face. "So, did you guys screenshot that?" he directed at the camera.

Once Laura calmed down, it was Raini and Calum's turn.

"Oh, we can use them against themselves!" Raini exclaimed. Calum raised an eyebrow, and she whispered something in his ear.

"Is that legal? In the game, I mean," he asked. Raini nodded.

"No one said we couldn't."

"Touché."

"Okay, guys," Raini said, looking at the camera, "me and Calum wanna let you in on a secret. We are literally the _biggest _Raura shippers out there."

"Like, we fangirl _all the time_," Calum added. "It's unhealthy."

"But who _wouldn't _ship Raura?" Raini asked. "I mean, really. They're _adorable_."

"Like Auslly, but in real life," Calum said. Then, they both smirked at Ross and Laura.

"Well played," Ross said. "A bit annoying, but well played. Laura, we gotta step up our game."

"Wait, me and Raini's friendship is like Auslly?" Laura asked, confused.

"Oh, I have an idea for our next one!" Ross exclaimed. "Laura, it's about time someone explained Raura to you so you don't have a reason to deny knowing what it is." He shot her a pointed look.

"I thought I did know what it is," she said innocently. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Laura, there's no easy way to say this," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "People want us to date. They ship us. You know what a ship is?"

"Yeah," she said.

"So, people ship us. Our ship name-couple name, whatever-is Raura. 'R' for Ross," he said, gesturing to himself, "and 'aura' for Laura." He gestured to his brunette friend. "And now you know what Raura is. Beat _that_," he said to Raini and Calum.

"Please, are you even _trying_?" Raini said.

"Oh, so _that's _what Raura is," Laura said, ignoring Raini. Ross nodded.

"Now people will be madder than usual if you deny knowing it," he warned her.

"Anyway, me and Raini are gonna try to whistle," Calum said. "Fun fact: none of the cast can whistle." Then, he and Raini proceeded to attempt to whistle, resulting in everyone cracking up at their failure.

"Your move," Raini said.

"Oh, we're just getting started," Laura said.

"Aw, Laura, you look like you need a spontaneous hug from the coincidental other half of your fans' OTP," Ross said, opening his arms.

"Ross, you know me so well," Laura said, accepting the hug. They hugged for a while, before finally pulling apart.

"Guys, Team Ross is _so _gonna win," the blonde said.

"Um, Team Ross? I think you mean Team Laura," Laura argued.

"Team Raura," Ross decided, before getting in an argument. "Happy?"

"I guess," Laura replied.

"Whatever. Team Caini all the way, yeah?" Raini said, high-fiving Calum.

"Oh, yeah," Calum said. Raini and Calum decided to make silly faces together, which Ross and Laura knew would earn them _lots _of screenshots.

"Our turn," Ross said when his friends were done. "Laura," he said.

"Yes, Ross?"

"Are you willing to do anything to win? Like, _anything_?" Ross asked.

"Duh!" Laura exclaimed. "You know how competitive I am! Guys, I'm really competitive," she said to the camera.

"Good. So am I," Ross said. "Sorry 'bout this, Laur." Before Laura could ask what he was sorry for, he took her chin and turned her head towards his. Again, before she could say anything he kissed her gently.

"Well, we just lost," Raini muttered.

After about thirty seconds, Ross pulled away slowly, his eyes fluttering open. Laura was shocked at what just happened, so her eyes stayed closed a little longer than Ross's. He was paying attention to the comments and giggling.

"Look at 'em go!" he exclaimed. The comments were coming quickly and they were all in caps lock. "Guys, I think it's gonna-" he was cut off on every computer screen he was being watched on as the livestream crashed. "Crash," he finished when he saw what happened.

"Ross, you broke it!" Raini exclaimed. Ross shrugged.

"But on the bright side, I think me and Laura just won. What kind of ice cream do you want, Laura?" the blonde said. Laura didn't respond. "Uh, Laura?" He snapped in her face. "Oh my gosh, I broke Laura!"

"You _did _randomly kiss her," Raini said. "And you're not a couple."

"Hey, I wanted to win, and I knew she'd disagree if I suggested it!" Ross said defensively. "And I _apologized_. Laaaauraaaaa," he said again, dragging out the girl's name. "Wake up!" he exclaimed, clapping twice in front of her face. Laura blinked and shook her head. "She's back," Ross noted. "Did you hear that we won?"

"No, but I figured as much when you freaking _kissed me_!" she exclaimed, using crazy hand gestures. "Why would you do that? We're not even a couple! And you crashed the livestream! Do you know how upset the fans will be? Gosh, Ross, I-"

"Actually," Ross interrupted, unfazed by the yelling, "I think the fans will be quite pleased. I mean, this is practically the biggest Raura moment _ever_, and…" he trailed off at the glare Laura was giving him. "What?"

"Raura? _Raura_?! What is it with you and _Raura_?! Raura _isn't real_, Ross, and you know it! The fans want us together for some reason, but we both know it'll never happen, so why are you giving the fans false hope? I've been trying to save their feelings, because I know how fragile they are, but you just keep making the ship bigger, Ross!" Laura shouted. Raini and Calum slowly left the room to escape Laura's wrath. She didn't get angry much, but when she did, it was chaos.

"Laura, calm down. I only did it so we could win the game."

"No, it's not just that! I've seen the interviews, Ross. You keep leaving hints about Raura. But we both know it-_we_-" she gestured between the two of them, "will never happen!" Ross shrugged.

"You never know," he said.

"Oh, I know. And so do you! _Just friends_, remember? Always have been and always will be!"

"Laura, try to see sense here. The fans love us, yeah? But they love _us_," he gestured between the two of them like Laura had earlier, "even _more_. The more people on the Raura ship, the more people on the Auslly ship. And the more people on the Auslly ship, the more people watch _Austin & Ally_. And the more people who watch _Austin & Ally_, the better chance there is of us getting a season four."

"So you only do all that for the publicity of the show?" Laura asked.

"Well, yeah. When the show ends, I'll do more stuff with R5, and then I'll see you and Raini and Calum a lot less. And I'm afraid 'a lot less' could turn into 'not at all.' And I don't wanna lose you guys," Ross replied. Laura's angry face immediately softened.

"Aw, Ross, _that's _the reason behind all of it? You not wanting to lose us?" Laura said. Ross nodded.

"When we're not filming, I tour a lot. You know I rarely ever see you on hiatus. I don't want it to permanently be like that." Laura's face softened even more and she wrapped her arms around Ross's neck in a very Auslly-like hug.

"You know we'll figure something out," Laura said into his shoulder. "You don't have to do all that Raura stuff because of it." Ross's arms tightened around her waist and she could feel him take a deep breath.

"What if I want to?"

Laura's body went rigid, and Ross could feel it. He released her from his arms and took a step back, looking at the ground and seeming very childlike. The way he held his arms shyly behind his back and how he wouldn't make eye-contact reminded Laura of a little kid waiting to be scolded by his mother. No matter how cool Ross tried to act, she knew he had a lot of Austin's childishness in him.

"Ross," Laura said gently. He didn't say anything to her, just blinked hard. "Ross, look at me." Still nothing. "Ross," she said more forcefully, grabbing his shoulders. He finally snapped his head up, and Laura was surprised.

The first things she noticed were his eyes. They had previously been his normal hazel eyes, happy but with a hint of mischief that you knew couldn't be good news. But now they were red and puffy and glassy. His lower lip quivered slightly, as though he was doing his best not to cry but it wasn't working. And his whole face was wearing _the look_. The look of a kicked puppy, or a child who wanted to show you their new toy but you batted their hand away and told them to get lost.

"What, Laura!?" he exclaimed, his voice thick with tears. "Now you're feeling bad for yelling at me about how we're never gonna happen? Now that poor Rossy is crying, you're realizing what you said might've hurt him? I don't want your pity, Laura." He brushed past her and started to walk out the door.

"Ross, wait," Laura said, grabbing Ross's wrist. He shook her hand off and left without another word.

"Hey, Ross, are you okay?" Raini asked, catching up to him in the hall. She saw him walk past her dressing room, but Laura wasn't with him. Ross didn't say anything, he just continued walking with his head down. Raini would _not _see him crying. She let him have his space. "Calum," she said, going back into her dressing room, "I think Laura's still in your dressing room. Let's go see what's going on." Calum nodded and the pair made their way back to the redhead's dressing room.

"Laura?" Calum said gently as they walked in. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. When she looked up, they saw she wasn't crying, but she was pretty close.

"Did Ross tell you what happened?"

"We were kinda hoping you would. He looked really upset and didn't even acknowledge my presence when I asked him what was wrong," Raini said. Laura sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I messed up, big time." Raini and Calum waited for her to go on. "You know how I was yelling at him for kissing me and how Raura would never happen and stuff?" Her two friends nodded. "Well, then he explained that he talked about Raura in interviews and stuff so more people would ship it and then watch _Austin & Ally _more so we get a season four because he doesn't want to lose us and he knows that when we're not filming he'll be super busy with R5. And so then we hugged and I told him he'd never lose us and he didn't have to do all that Raura stuff because of it, but then he said 'Maybe I want to.' And then he broke away from the hug and stepped back and wouldn't look at me, and when he did, he was crying. And then he said he didn't want my pity and then walked out of the room without saying anything else," Laura finished.

"Wait, Ross likes you?" Raini asked.

"Apparently," Laura replied. "And I found out right after repeatedly screaming at him that nothing will ever happen between us. And he knew I'd feel bad after I found out, and that just made him even madder. Like, he was sad and stuff, but he also seemed really mad at me and he's my best friend and I don't know what to do now," she said, sounding more and more desperate with each sentence.

"Well, I can see why he'd be mad, Laura," Calum said.

"So can I," she replied. "And I'm such an _idiot _for being so mean. And I only felt bad when I found out he liked me. I didn't think twice about all the crap I was giving him before I knew."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Calum said. "See how he's doing." Laura nodded.

"Don't say anything about talking to me, though."

"I won't," Calum promised. He left the girls to talk by themselves while he made his way to Ross's dressing room. "Hey, Ross," he said when he walked in. Ross didn't answer him. His eyes were still red and puffy, and his lip was still quivering, and his voice was still thick, and Calum could see the tear streaks on Ross's cheeks. Ross was sprawled on the couch, staring at the blank ceiling. "Raini told me you looked upset."

"Well, isn't she a genius," Ross said halfheartedly. Calum walked over to the couch and Ross moved his legs so the redhead could sit down.

"What happened?" Calum asked, acting as if he didn't already know. Unfortunately, he was a bad liar. But, he was a good actor and Ross was too upset to question whether or not Calum had already spoken to Laura.

"Laura was yelling at me about Raura never happening and how mad she was about me kissing her, and then I told her it was because I wanted more people to ship it so they'd watch _Austin & Ally _and then she said I wouldn't lose you guys and so I didn't have to do all the Raura stuff and then I said 'What if I want to?' and then one thing led to another and I left," Ross explained in one breath. Calum didn't miss how often the blonde's voice cracked.

"So, you like Laura?" Calum asked. Ross chuckled dryly.

"You say it like it's that simple," he said. Then he sighed.

"So you…more than like her?" Ross sighed.

"Try head-over-heels in love with her." Then he hiccupped. "I just-I always thought I had a chance. A slim chance, maybe, but still a chance. But then I got caught up in the game and in my crazy fantasy that she felt the same way and I kissed her, and she brought me back to reality. And the way she yelled it so confidently, saying like 'We _both _know it'll never happen' and stuff like she hadn't even _considered _the fact that I might like her because of how sure she is she'll never like me…" he trailed off. "And even though now I know I have _no _chance and what I _did _have with her is probably destroyed, I still love her. And now that I've known it and accepted it for so long, there's no going back. And the worst part of it is, I don't _want _to go back." Fresh tears were rolling down his face slowly, and Calum was still shocked to see the blonde in such a fragile state. He was normally so cool and collected, and now he was unraveling like a ball of yarn in front of Calum's eyes.

"Tell her that," he said.

"What's the point?" the eighteen-year-old asked. "She'll never feel the same way. Why make her feel worse for reminding me of it, yet again? It's not her fault. But knowing her, she feels terrible. But like I told her, I don't want her pity. Or anyone's pity for that matter."

"Ross, you're an eighteen-year-old guy crying over a girl he loves. People are gonna pity you whether you like it or not," Calum pointed out.

"Whatever," Ross said. Then he sighed. "Don't tell Laura any of this, okay? If she knew just how much I-" he hiccupped again. "Just don't tell her." Calum nodded.

"Course not," he said. He decided to leave Ross be and head back to the girls.

When he walked back into his dressing room, he wasn't too surprised at what he saw. Laura was sitting on the couch, bawling her eyes out, and Raini was trying to comfort her. Calum rushed to Laura's other side.

"W-why aren't you with R-Ross?" she asked Calum through the tears.

"I could tell he wanted to be alone," Calum replied.

"Is he okay?" Laura asked. Calum shrugged. Laura sighed and wiped her tears. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Wait, Laura," Raini said. "Are you sure you wanna do that _now_? I mean, it's only been, like, twenty minutes, and Calum just said he wanted to be alone. Maybe now's not a good time." Laura sighed.

"I have to fix this. The sooner, the better." The two had a staring contest, both pleading the other to understand their side. Calum stepped in.

"Laura, Raini's right. I don't think Ross wants any visitors right now, not even you."

"But-" Laura started. Then she just sighed. "You guys are right. I'm being totally selfish. _I _feel bad so _I _wanna go fix it. But I'm not even considering what Ross must be going through right now." She sat back down on the couch in between Raini and Calum, who hugged the petite girl. Unlike Ross, they knew she wasn't quite sure about her feelings for him, but that there was definitely _something _there that made her heart speed up whenever she saw the blonde.

After a while, Raini and Calum decided that it was best for Laura to be alone with her thoughts so she could come up with a way to fix things with Ross. They hugged her and left her in Calum's dressing room.

Once they had closed the door, they started a whispered conversation in the hall.

"How bad is Ross?" Raini asked. Calum shook his head.

"Crying, confused, and worried about how bad Laura must feel after all this," he replied. "But he doesn't want pity."

"He's an eighteen-year-old guy crying over a girl he loves. He's gonna get pity whether he likes it or not," Raini said.

"I know, I told him that earlier. I just don't see what we can do at this point. I know we've kinda wanted this for a while, but definitely not _this _type of situation." Raini nodded.

"I still don't understand whether they're in a fight, or if they're just not talking to each other because Ross just indirectly told Laura he loves her."

"I'm pretty sure it's both," Calum said.

"So, what do we do?" Raini asked.

"Right now, I don't think _we _do anything. Ross and Laura have to figure this out on their own. Raini sighed and looked in the direction of Calum's dressing room.

"I just hope they're brave enough to get over it."

* * *

Ross sighed and tried yet again to stop crying, pacing around his dressing room. He knew Laura well enough by now to know she'd be barging in soon, rambling out a million apologies. And he didn't want her to see him bawling his eyes out over her when she did.

Finally, the tears stopped flowing. He smiled slightly at his accomplishment, but then he remembered why he was crying in the first place and the world became blurry again. He blinked away the tears, but gave up on trying to stop crying when they were replaced by new ones. He collapsed onto the couch, limbs sprawled everywhere. He closed his eyes, but somehow tears still managed to escape from behind his closed lids.

Then he heard the door open, but he didn't acknowledge it. He was stubborn enough to make Laura do all the work, though he felt guilty doing it. He heard the sound of a girl clearing her throat. And an awkward throat clearing it was.

"I'm not deaf, I heard you come in," he deadpanned, not opening his eyes.

"Ross," Laura said softly.

"See, that's the voice of someone who's pitying someone else. You know, the thing I said I _didn't _want?" Laura sighed.

"Well, how else am I supposed to approach this? 'Ross, man up and quit being a baby?'"

"Exactly," Ross said. His eyes were still closed, but anyone could tell by the shakiness of his voice and the tears still escaping that he was crying. But Laura didn't say anything.

"Ross, I know you don't want pity, but-"

"Laura, if you're here to apologize for everything, don't. It's not your fault and I'm not mad."

"But it _is _my fault, Ross," Laura said, kneeling down by the couch. Well, that's what Ross assumed she was doing. He could sense that she was close to him, and he could feel her hair tickling the arm that was resting on his stomach.

"No it's not," he said. Talking to Laura was making everything worse, and he wanted her to leave.

"I'm the one who-"

"Laura, I told you, I'm not mad. We both said things back there we're regretting, yeah? I'll forget what you said, and you can forget what I said."

"We both know neither of us can do that. Ross, will you at least _look _at me?" Ross sighed and opened his eyes, knowing all too well that he was most definitely still crying. He found himself looking up at his brunette costar.

"You happy?" he asked, no longer ashamed of the tears. He let them fall silently as he spoke. "You happy that you finally know why I've been distant? You happy that you finally know why I've been doing all that 'Raura' stuff? You happy you finally know who my celebrity crush is?" He sat up and looked her in the eyes, his face inches from hers. "Are you happy you finally broke me?"

Laura swallowed hard, finding it nearly impossible to continue looking into those tear-filled hazel eyes that less than an hour ago displayed happiness and laughter. She wished he had kept his eyes closed.

But she kept her gaze locked on his. For some strange reason, the words of one of his songs fill her mind.

_Teardrops stained your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry…_

Although, they pretty much rang true for that situation. Except she was a girl, and she had made her hazel-eyed best friend cry, not ex-boyfriend. But still. She wondered if maybe Ross had foreseen something like this happening and wrote it in Laura's perspective for a guy. Okay, now she was just confusing herself.

Before she could respond, Ross fell back on the couch again, closing his eyes and putting up a metaphorical wall between them.

"I'm not mad," he repeated. "Just…heartbroken." Laura sighed, not sure what to say at this point. What was there _to _say? This boy, her _best friend_, liked her-_a lot_-and he was heartbroken because she had just told him how much she _didn't _want to be with him, when in reality, her feelings were more jumbled than the graffiti on Ross's dressing room wall.

"I'd rather you be mad than heartbroken. Anger can diminish. But no matter what I'll do, I'll never be able to fix a broken heart." Ross opened his eyes again.

"That's not true. Even broken hearts can be sewn back together. Sure, they might not be exactly the same as before, but…the uneven lines between the old broken pieces are where the memories are, yeah? And while they may be painful, it'd be even more painful to forget."

Laura wasn't expecting that. Sure, Ross was a deep thinker and tended to blurt out random words of wisdom at time to time, but not when he'd just had his heart shattered. She had expected him to agree or shrug indifferently, not blast her with some deep psychological metaphor that blew her away with the poetic way the boy put it.

"I just don't know where to find the right needle and thread," Laura replied. Ross shrugged.

"Maybe you're looking too hard." Laura sat in silence for a while, thinking about Ross's words. Then she closed her eyes and thought some more about her feelings. She tried to sort them into neat categories in her mind. But the feelings were too confusing, so she resorted to memories. If she was being completely honest, half the time, she forgot that she and Ross weren't actually dating.

Before she could go too far with that, she felt Ross's lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss that she didn't expect, yet didn't pull away from. Ross's hand came up to cup her cheek and she never wanted the warmth to go away. The warmth that was spreading like wildfire from her cheek and lips right down to her toes, which had fallen asleep ages ago from kneeling on the ground.

The kiss was nothing like the one earlier. Ross had been trying to hold back his feelings and Laura had beenin too much shock to feel _anything_. Except Ross's lips on hers. She had definitely felt that. But this time, Ross was letting out all his emotions into the kiss, and now that Laura wasn't too shocked to feel something, she was putting her now sure feelings for him into the kiss as well. And sure they were.

Ross pulled away first, all too soon in Laura's opinion. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see Ross smiling, but he wasn't. He was looking at her intensely, as if trying to read her. She shrunk under his gaze.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that," he muttered. "I guess I just thought, with all this talk about fixing broken hearts, that maybe you felt the same. Sorry, Laur."

"No, don't be sorry," she said quickly. "I'm not-I mean-It isn't-" she sighed. "For a while, I've been…confused. _Looking _for my heart instead of trying to keep it hidden, like you. And…I think I just found it." Now Ross's lips turned up into the smile Laura had been missing. He looked at her shyly.

"So…you _do _feel the same way?" Laura smiled and nodded. He smiled wider and hugged her, bringing her up onto the couch with him instead of on the floor. "So, are we…?"

"If you wanna be." Ross nodded.

"I do. A lot. Please?" he said. Laura laughed and pretended to think.

"I dunno, becoming Ross Lynch's girlfriend won't be easy. I might need a little more persuasion." Ross leaned in and kissed her for a few seconds. Laura smiled. "Okay. I'm in." Ross smiled.

"I love you, Laura. So, so much."

"I love you, too." And while she had just figured it out, she was absolutely positive that this was the boy she loved, no more doubts.

"So, looks like the needle and thread weren't that hard to find after all, yeah?" Ross said, throwing an arm around his new girlfriend's shoulders. She smiled.

"Only 'cause you showed me where to look."

* * *

**Yeah, I love it so much it gave me so many feels writing it I can't even... Anyways, if you liked it, put SCREENSHOT in a review! If you thought it was okay, put NEEDLE in a review! If you hated it, put THREAD in a review! Thank you so much for reading and please review! Love you all SOOOOOOOO much!  
**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
